


Five Dorky Things About The Losers That They Will Never Admit Anyone, But Especially Jensen

by Tygermama



Series: Tygermama's Five Times Fics [6]
Category: The Losers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/pseuds/Tygermama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a dork side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Dorky Things About The Losers That They Will Never Admit Anyone, But Especially Jensen

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, I was thinking of an other story completely when this came out instead.
> 
> This fic contains possibly spoilery mentions of Captain America (and the "Civil War"), Star Wars: A New Hope, Star Trek, both original series and the reboot, Babylon 5, and Samuel L Jackson.
> 
> **Beta:** [](http://katemonkey.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**katemonkey**](http://katemonkey.dreamwidth.org/)

  
1 – Clay, during a long night keeping an eye on a sick Jensen, started reading the comic books scans he found on Jensen's spare laptop. It was five in the morning by the time he got to the end of the "Civil War" and he teared up when Captain America was shot. Jensen had woken up just long enough to make an interrogatory noise and Clay hushed him back to sleep, grateful that Jensen was too doped up on NyQuil to remember what he had seen.

2 – Aisha has the dialogue for "A New Hope" memorized. She saw _Star Wars_ for the first time on television when she was about nine years old and watched it over and over whenever she could. She wanted to be Han Solo, living by her own rules with her own ship and a blaster at her side. Any resemblance between Clay and Han Solo is entirely coincidental, she tells herself, but sometimes she still expects Cougar to break out in a roar.

3 – Pooch loves Star Trek and has happily spent many hours debating captains (yes, in a strict Kirk vs Picard contest, he'd pick Picard too, but Sisko is his own brand of badass and will always be Pooch's favorite and not just because he was black, _Sisko conned the Romulan Empire into coming into the Dominion War on the Federation's side!_) and arguing minutiae with Jensen (yes, a Horta does look like an ambulatory deep dish pizza, but the novels are _not canon!_) But when Jensen pointed out that Aisha looks like the new Uhura? It totally killed the itty-bitty little crush he'd been nursing. (Not so much that he didn't love it when Jolene dressed up in a Starfleet uniform for Halloween though.)

4 – Cougar has listened to more of Jensen's geek talk than any other person on the team but he never let any of the countless movies, comics, graphic novels and television shows get to him. He'd watch to get Jensen off his back, listen to Jensen's opinions on the plot, the characters, whatthehellever, until the tech's voice became white noise in the background and forget everything as soon as Jensen stopped nattering about it. Then came the time when he was laid up for a week with a sprained ankle and three broken toes, on separate feet, and Jensen decided that his captive audience needed to mainline all five seasons of "Babylon 5". Cougar dozed through most of it but when he heard _"Who am I? I am Susan Ivanova, Commander, daughter of Andrei and Sophie Ivanov. I am the right hand of vengeance, and the boot that is going to kick your sorry ass all the way back to Earth. I am Death incarnate, and the last living thing that you are ever going to see. God sent me."_, he shivered all over, got a little hard and started paying more attention. He now owns the entire series on dvd.

5 – Roque used to read comics as a kid. He never, ever mentioned it once he joined the Army and definitely not after Jensen joined the team, but he was really into war comics, especially _Sergeant Fury And His Howling Commandos_. When he found out, through Jensen of course, that Marvel had 'redesigned' Nick Fury to look like Samuel L. Jackson in it's "Ultimates" universe and hired him to play Fury in the movies, Roque was kinda annoyed. Sure, he couldn't think of any white actors out there badass enough to pull off Fury, and more strong black characters in comics and movies were always good, but Roque knew he could snap Jackson in half with one arm tied behind his back. It was strangely disappointing for some reason. Hell, Roque figured _he_ could play a better Fury than Jackson could.


End file.
